retazos perdidos, 2 caras de la misma moneda
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: cosas que hubieran podido faltar, actitudes que en el fic principal parecieron inexplicables, explicadas aquí, por sus protagonistas, draples sin orden cronológico obligatorio, irán creciendo con el otro fic
1. Chapter 1

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Hoy me he superado a mi misma, estoy hiperactiva ¡y no se porque! Jejejeje, en fin ¡bienvenidas! A un complementario del fic de los gemelos acuarianos.

Algunas escenas que no vimos, un vistazo a los personajes mas a fondo a los que les falte, espero lo disfruten.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada,yo solo, les doy estos complementos.

Retazos perdidos, 2 caras de la misma moneda.

Homake 1 nacimiento de los géminis.

Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom ¿se escucha?...si Saga, se escucha bien…gracias Kanon…bueno…ya, comienza de una maldita vez Saga, muévete…¡ya voy!¡si eres impaciente!...¿impaciente yo? Esperé varios años por Poseidón, eso me hace mas paciente que tu hermano…cállate Kanon, en fin, hola señoritas ¿Cómo están? Bueno, hemos decidido sacar estos, vaya…¿Cómo los llaman?...draples tarado, son draples…si, esa es mi copia, no tan genial, mucho mas vulgar que yo y maniática, Kanon, en fin, decidimos en consenso sacar estos draples que pueden aclarar lagunas que hubieran podido quedar en el fic de los gemelos pesadilla, no necesariamente, serán cronológicos, pero algunos si pueden serlo y nos iremos turnando…plaaaash….brooooosh….raaaash…¡Kanon idiota!¡has roto el sweater que me regaló la tía Odi!...agradece que fue eso…¡y no tu cara!...¡maldito engendro…cállate Saga…?...?...?

Luego éramos nosotros solos los que peleábamos ¿verdad Muss?...así es Toin…gemelos locos, jajajajaja…teníamos tiempo sin decir nada a coro Muss…lo se Toin…bueno, continúa tu, este draple, mientras yo, vigilo a los gemelos desquiciados 1 y 2.

Grecia, cuna del arte, la civilización moderna y los dioses, nada podía preparar a los demás, para los acontecimientos futuros, el tío Sombra, miraba al abuelito Isma, quien, lo detallaba.

-bien, así que: los generales de Ares. Dijo, el abuelito Isma asintió –no podrán ir todos, tenemos prioridades, los niños que ya nacieron. El tío Sombra de la Muerte, alzó una ceja.

-Ilustrísima, no es por ser grosero pero…no han nacido mas niños. En ese momento, mi papi el gran Michel de Acuario, entraba a la sala del trono.

-maestro, están llegando al mundo. Dijo, en los casos donde los niños nacían en el santuario, el patriarca debía estar presente en el nacimiento, llama a Ricardo de Escorpión, que vaya y detenga a la Crueldad. El tío Sombra asintió.

-así lo haré, maestro. Dijo mientras se alejaba de la sala eel patriarca, el abuelito Isma, siguió a mi papá, hasta la tercera casa, donde el tío Ágora, estaba paseándose por la sala muy nervioso, el tío Danilo, estaba allí, preparándolo todo.

-todo listo doctor Bleu, podemos comenzar cuando quiera. Mi papá asintió, se desprendió de su armadura, se acercó a Danilo, se puso unos guantes de látex y una bata blanca que ya estaba preparada.

-adelante enfermero Damocles, vamos a lo nuestro. Comenzaron a atender a la tía Mercedes, quien tubo un parto complicado.

-acá viene el primero. Dijo papá, recibió al primer bebé de la familia Gardal, sonrió –es un varón, un fuerte… todos rieron al ver que el pequeñito, había estirado su diminuto pene y había orinado a mi papá en la cara, papá bufó un poco.

-un varón un poco temperamental. Dijo mientras la luz dorada se hacía presente, se lo pasó al tío Ágora que lo miró con devoción.

-te llamarás, Saga Alfonzo. Dijo con adoración, papá sonrió, por mas de 7 meses, el tío Ágora le había peleado a todo mundo que solo era un bebé, cuando a la vista se notaba, que eran gemelos.

-viene el otro varón. Dijo mientras el pequeño…la pequeña bestezuela…ese es mi hermano, así es Muss, la pequeña bestezuela se asomaba, un brillo dorado ocre se vio, papá palideció inmediatamente, clavando sus ojos, en los del abuelito Isma, la tía Mercedes lo pidió.

-dámelo Michel, dame a mi bebé. Papá obedeció, la tía Mercedes, lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Kanon David, te llamarás Kanon David mi cielo, y serás, el general de Poseidón. La sala se quedó en silencio.

-no. Dijo el tío Ágora de repenre, la tía Mercedes endureció su mirada –si Ágora, mientras yo viva, Kanon no será una sombra, ese fue tu antepasado, que decidió que su hermano, estuviera con el aún a precio de su felicidad, eso no se había dado en géminis hasta Aspros y Deupteros, no quiero que Saga y Kanon tengan ese destino. El tío Ágora se puso al frente de la tía Mercedes.

-ninguno de mis hijos, será un traidor. Dijo, la tía Mercedes lo desafió.

-el tiene otro dios, no por eso, menos importante que la señora Athena, Kanon tiene un destino y mientras yo viva, el lo cumplirá. El tío negó.

-no lo dejaré. Dijo - ¿Qué piensas hacer Ágora? Intervino papá –acaso ¿piensas matar a sangre de tu sangre? El tío Ágora lo miró.

-no, pero… comenzó –pero nada, está visto que de cualquier manera los dioses llegan a sus caballeros, marinas o espectros ¿quieres un caso concreto? Kardia de Escorpión y Katinka, una de las antecesoras de la espectro futura de Behemot. Dijo el abuelito Isma, el tío Ágora negó.

-mi hijo, será un traidor a Athena. La tía Mercedes lo miró.

-el no es guerrero de Athena, puede serlo, pero mi Kanon, no será la sombra esperando las sobras de Saga, el tiene derecho de ser tan caballero nominal como lo será Saga, me dices, porque si insistes, hasta acá llega esta relación. El tío Ágora la miró.

\- ¿serías capaz de dejarme Meche? Preguntó desolado.

-si es lo que hace falta, lo haré. Dijo ella decidida, el asintió.

-bien, servirá a Poseidón, pero que quede claro, si algo catastrófico ocurriera durante su entrenamiento, lo sacaré del santuario marino y nadie, absolutamente nadie me dirá que no. Dijo mientras se alejaba, todos asintieron, la tía Mercedes cerró los ojos con los gemelos en brazos.

-el está asustado, es por eso que se comporta así. Dijo, el abuelito Isma asintió.

-además, es el primer general de Poseidón que nace en su familia, está un poco shockeado. Papá asintió.

-el tiene amigos en la orden marina, no entiendo su proceder. El abuelito Isma sonrió.

-para el es difícil, puesto que, un general de dragón marino, rompe el mito de que la familia Gardal ha servido únicamente a Athena, siente que se hará menos ante ella. La tía Mercedes asintió.

-un poco cerrado a veces. Dijo, todos asintieron –es muy sentimental. Dijo papá.

-su peor temor, es que termine matando a su mejor amigo de la orden marina, Eric. Dijo el abuelito Isma, todos asintieron.

-eso quizás influya en que piense que sus hijos pueden matarse. Papá asintió.

-Ágora ¿sabrá algo que ignoramos? Se cuestionó.

-lo dudo mucho. Dijo el abuelito Isma, miró a papá.

-prepárate, debes ir a reunirte con los enviados del santuario marino. Papá asintió, dio las indicaciones a la futura madre y salió del dormitorio de la casa de Géminis, muy pensativo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén listas para otro retazo de 2 caras de la misma moneda.

Seguimos con Saga y Kanon, pero esta vez…bueno, no será muy grato.

Gracias a las que me han apoyado y dejado review.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, complemento el universo de los bellos santos.

Homake 2: primer encuentro con Ares.

Estoy jugando con mi hermano Saga…ah ¡hola! Creo que me recuerdan, si no ¡me presento! Soy Kanon..no, ese de la derecha es mi hermano, el tonto Saga…ese no, ese enano de ojos turquesa es Milo, el del otro lado, el de la izquierda, si ese…¡ese soy yo! Kanon, si ya se, la foto es bonita, en esta foto Milo tiene 4 y nosotros 10 ya se, comenzar con una foto no fue lo mejor ¡pero tenían que verme! En fin, si, ya se que el paisaje es excepcional, sigamos, nos remontaremos a cuando Saga y yo, teníamos 4 años.

Estaba jugando con mi hermano Saga, jugábamos con nuestros tacos, era divertido ordenarlos por color, o por tamaño, era divertido hacer grandes torres y derribarlas, cuando repentinamente, la luz parpadeó.

-Saga, papi ya te ha ido, que no hagas eso. Dije mientras lo miraba, su rostro parecía confundido.

-Kanon, yo no hice nada. Dijo, miré a mi gemelo, estaba asustado, yo también, una risa cavernosa nos hizo darnos la vuelta.

-Saga y Kanon de Géminis, que dicha verlos. Dijo Ares, un hombre alto de cabellos grises y ojos rojos, vestido con una túnica negra con rojo, Saga abrió mucho los ojos asustado.

\- ¿es usted el señor Lucifer? Ares alzó las cejas - ¿Lucifer dices? Que va, yo soy Ares mis niños, un buen amigo suyo. Lo miramos.

-no te creemos. Dijo Saga –si, tu emanas obscuridad por todos lados, eres malo, tan malo como Mussra. Dije, el rió.

-pues quieran o no, mis queridos gemelos, uno de ustedes va a ser mi contenedor. Nos asustamos y salimos corriendo del cuarto donde estábamos.

Al día siguiente, llegamos a la sala del abuelito, el hablaba con el tío Simón y el tío Policarpo y tuvimos que esperar, miramos al abuelito cuando los 2 tíos salieron.

¿Saga?¿Kanon? preguntó el abuelito, nos acercamos a su trono y nos sentamos en sus piernas, lo miramos, cuando le contamos, el abuelito estaba pálido.-

¿esto comenzó ayer? Asentimos –niños, de mañana en adelante, tendremos entrenamiento síquico para que puedan repelerlo… nos contó algo del sello de Enio, y ambos nos asustamos, cuando el abuelito dijo, que debíamos derrotarlo solitos, pero que podríamos recibir ayuda, eso nos alivió bastante, y así, comenzamos a ser acosados por el, cuando estábamos solos, o cuando dormíamos, era horrible, era infernal, el buscaba que uno cayera, pero no sabíamos, cual iba a hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tenemos otro retazo ¡otro capi de nuestra historia!

Este pedacito, se ubica antes del accidente del tío Eric, unos años después de la última entrega de los retazos.

Espero les guste ¡gracias por leer!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, complemento mi historia principal con estos cortos.

Homake 3, como nace un resfriado de la guerra.

Hola ¡hola queridas señoritas! Que bueno que estamos solos, soy Kanon y en esta ocasión vengo a contarles la historia de ¡como Saga no ha perdido su virtud! Jajajajaja ¡es chiste! no se alarmen, no las alarmaré con eso, vengo a contarles una historia mía, solo mía y de mis amigos las marinas, espero que les agrade ¡y no quieran ver mas a los otros tarados! Es chiste, a los otros igual los quiero ¡pero no lo comenten! Bueno…vamos a lo nuestro.

Después de haber llegado del colegio, corrí a hacer mis deberes, antes de que gemelo pesadilla 2 apareciera y me molestara, y contando que habíamos salido de suerte, de algunos accidentes, mejor aprovechar mi tiempo disponible, saqué el libro y el cuaderno de matemáticas y lo abrí en la página indicada para comenzar a hacer latarea cuando, sentí un aire putrefacto a mi alrededor, despegué la vista del libro y lo vi, cabello gris, ojos rojos, cabello largo hasta las caderas, pollina completa, Ares el dios de la guerra, estaba ante mi.

-Kanon, veo que no he podido alejarte de tu hermano. Lo encaré con desafío, azul contra rojo.

-nunca podrás Ares, Saga y yo, somos indivisibles. Dije con combiccion, Ares rió.

-si claro, claro que lo son, mientras están de buenas, sabes Kanon, he descubierto algo que podrá ayudarme a lograr mi objetivo, fue algo tan sencillo, que no entiendo ¿ por que no lo vi antes? Pero supongo que fue por intentar infectarlos teniendo intacto ese lazo asqueroso de gemelos. Lo miré.

\- ¿de que hablas maldita sanguijuela? ¡no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Saga!¡porque te mataré! Ares rió.

-no, no querido, precisamente, Saga no es mi objetivo, tengo un objetivo mas fácil que está mucho mas cerca de ti. En ese momento lo comprendí, los caballeros elegidos para ser la vasija de Ares, 1 por cada orden y el nuestro, viv´vivía conmigo, me levanté.

\- ¡no dejaré que toques a mi maestro! Ares se acercó a mi.

\- ¡no tienes opción! Exclamó mientras me lanzaba una patada, vole´ hacia la pared –no te dejaré ¡no te dejaré tocarlo! Exclamé mientras me levantaba con dificultad, Ares sonrió.

-ya mi trabajo está hecho. Dijo mientras desaparecía, la cabeza me latía, un fuerte dolor de garganta me daba y en menos de 1 minutos, me vi completamente resfriado.

Mi maestro estaba conmigo, la fiebre subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, lo miraba.

-no entiendo, como te has puesto tan mal Kanon, usualmente, tienes una salud de hierro. Como el pasaba por lo mismo que yo, podía contarle lo que pasó.

-maestro tenga cuidado, fue Ares, fue Ares quien me enfermó. La mirada de el se endureció, al tiempo que mi peor pesadilla aparecía detrás de el con un garrote, abrí mucho los ojos.

\- ¡cuidado maestro!¡detrás de usted! Grité, el miró a tiempo de recibir un garrotazo, mi maestro despertó, pero ya no era tal, era el maldito de Ares.

\- ¿ves? Me dijo con su voz cavernosa –tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Agregó cuando hizo presión en mi garganta…estoy tratando de luchar por aire…se me hace difícil…hacerlo…pierdo consciencia…cuando despierto, ya es de día, otra vez tengo fiebre y gemelo pesadilla 2, está parado al frente de mi cama con el uniforme del colegio y su sonrisa feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

hola ¡hola chicas! Otro retazo para ustedes ¡espero lo disfruten!

Este retazo se ubica, en el capítulo de la desgracia para Kanon, un capi después del accidente del tío Eric, es una conversación necesaria, que después de pensarlo, decidí que era buena idea colocarlo.

¡Muchas gracias a todas!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy mas gusto a todas.

Homake 4, órdenes dadas, despedidas forzadas.

Camus me encontró, en el camino hacia mi casa, conmocionado por todo lo acontecido, lo miré y el me miró - ¡tío Mu!¡te llama el abuelito Isma, asentí y dejé a Mu en casa de Simón, Camus lo buscó y no supe que hicieron, fui corriendo hacia la casa de mi abuelo, la situación era delicada, por el cosmos me había enterado, de que Eric había atacado y aunque no estaba convencido de su culpabilidad, pues Eric y yo, éramos amigos, no podía dejar de notar las evidencias firmes en su contra, aunque debía hallarles una explicación lógica.

al llegar ala sala del patriarca, miré a mi abuelo, ciertamente se había visto viejo, pero bien conservado, ahora, se veía demacrado.

-hijo, cierra la puerta. Asentí y cerré, el silencio me aplastó los oídos.

-Mu, te he llamado aquí porque pronto moriré. Me quedé de piedra.

-no puedes dejarme abuelo. Dije mientras lo miraba, el me sonrió –hijo, las estrellas han llamado por mi, he tardado demasiado en reunirme con tu abuela. Cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí una vez mas, el continuaba con su sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo pasará abuelo? Pregunté, el suspiró.

-van a asesinarme. Me descontrolé.

\- ¡no!¡no!¡quien va a hacerlo!¡dímelo!¡para acabar con ese maldito! Exclamé enfurecido, su mirada endureció - ¡Mu alto!¡detente! me callé, lágrimas de rabia abandonaron mis ojos.

-escucha hijo, el problema no es que me asesinen, ya he meditado para ese percance, estoy preparado para morir, como caballero siempre he estado preparado para morir, lo que me preocupan, son tu y mi nieto Mu. Dijo, asentí.

-hemos vivido en Zhu-yu-ha toda nuestra vida, nos bastará con volver allá. El abuelo negó.

-escucha hijo, no debes volver a la aldea, debes ir a la vieja torre. Temblé.

\- ¿a la vieja torre? Pregunté shokeado –jamás hemos ido allí abuelo. El abuelo Shion sonrió –lo se hijo, pero la encontrarás. Me dijo, se levantó de su trono, ya el paso joven que presumía, se había vuelto viejo y basilante, me acerqué a el y lo ayudé a moverse, llegamos a su estudio, el buscó en un cajón, lo que sacó, me dejó perplejo.

-con ayuda de este talismán, tus ojos la ruta hallarán. Asentí.

\- ¿Cuándo morirás abuelo? Pregunté –cuando los caballeros regresen de su misión a Egipto, dentro de 3 meses, aún faltan caballeros por investirse, debo dejarlos preparados. Asentí.

-Athena no puede hacer nada. Continuó, temblé –no habrá llegado aún cuando yo muera, llegará una semana después. Asentí –lamento no poder conocerla. Dije con profunda tristeza, el abuelo asintió.

-yo igual hijo, debes hacerlo, apenas se sepa la noticia de mi muerte, debes irte, buscar la torre en Jamir y culminar el entrenamiento de Mu allí. Asentí.

\- ¿puedo saber el nombre de tu asesino? Pregunté, el abuelo cerró los ojos –Ares. Murmuró con tanta suavidad como si fuera un leve sollozo, asentí.

-abuelo, te amo. Dije –y yo a ti, nieto querido, me despediré de Mu, el día antes, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, conforme a la voluntad de los dioses. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Lucas entró.-su Ilustrísima, el atacante está en la sala. El abuelo Shion asintió, se colocó la máscara dándonos la espalda y nos dirigimos los 3 a la sala del trono.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Otro retazo de la historia ¡hurra!

Un poco melancólico, pañuelos por favor.

Gracias a mis principales lectoras tsuki y liluz ¡mis fans al 100%!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fascinante REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, trato de darnos mas gusto a todas.

Homake 5, la escritura del testamento.

Cuando dejé a mi padre en el suelo, y lo vi quedar sin movimiento, sonreí ¡al fin había logrado noquearlo! En cuanto internalicé este pensamiento, algo curioso pasó, papá me lo había descrito, pero no creí que fuera tan así, miraba el coliseo y de repente, comencé a ver fue por todas partes y a escucharlo ¡creí que era víctima del ataque de alguien! Pero me sentí flotar en el fuego y atravesarlo, unas imágenes llegaron a mi, había una mujer en un bosque cercano al santuario, sus cabellos eran cortos y de un color morado, ella corría, seguida por un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

¡vas a pagármelas perra! Gritaba el hombre, la mujer se enredaba con una rama, en forma de media luna, perfecta para dejar enganchado el pie, caía, el hombre desquiciado la miraba.

-morirás, morirás por haberlo hecho perra, morirás ¡por tener una hija! Ese hombre llevaba turbante, era musulmán y por lo que parecía, la mujer quien al parecer era griego musulmana lloraba - ¡Said!¡yo no he estado con nadie!¡este bebé me ha sido concedido por gracia divina! El rugía.

\- ¡mientes!¡maldita golfa de shaitan! Gritaba y acto seguido, comenzaba a patearla, la mujer se protegía el vientre, una patada excepcional a su cabeza y fue desnucada, 2 pasos metalizados.

\- ¡Shura!¡corre Shura! Gritaba, ese era yo, el hombre echaba a correr, pero una de mis flechas le daba por la espalda, Shura me miraba.

\- ¡Aioros!¡la mujer!¡tiene un bebé! Me acercaba.

\- ¡no pierdas tiempo!¡córtala! Shura le revisaba los signos vitales - ¡está muerta! Informó.

\- ¡córtala ahora! Yo podía ver el cosmos de la bebé, que pedía a gritos que la sacaran, Shura cortó y miré, el saco, el volvió a cortar, sacamos a la bebé con cuidado, le di una palmada fuerte que la hizo llorar.

-gracias Athena. Murmuré mientras suspiraba de alivio, otra vez las llamas.

-esta es la reencarnación de Athena, que baja cada 250 años maestro. La entregaba al patriarca, quien la recibía, estaba sin Shura, como caballero de Sagitario, el vidente de la orden, mientras Athena es un bebé yo y solo yo, soy el único además del maestro que conoce y sabe inmediatamente quien es nuestra señora Athena, otra vez las llamas, estaba en el dormitorio de Athena viendo a la pequeña dormir, había tenido sospechas del maestro, cuando lo miré, entrar con un cuchillo, tomé a la bebé con un brazo y el cuchillo con la otra mano.

\- ¿está loco maestro? Esta es la reencarnación de Athena que se le da al mundo, cada cierto tiempo, para que luche contra el mal que amenaza a la tierra. No podía creerlo, cuando el maestro soltó su mano, la máscara se desprendió ¡y encontré un par de ojos rojos! Otra vez las llamas, corría, se que corría, guardias me perseguían, sabía que tenía a mi espalda, era mi caja, en los brazos, era el bebé, hace menos de una semana que había regresado al santuario, habiendo resuelto el problema en Egipto, y todo se había disparado, la muerte del abuelo, la ascensión de Arles, que para colmo ¡resultaba no ser Arles! Sinó Ares, Ares en el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, debía sacar a la niña de allí, llevarla a lugar seguro, lejos, muy lejos del santuario, los guardias me seguían, les había dado esquinazo a todos, a todos menos a una persona, las llamas nuevamente, Shura está tratando de que lo ataque, no puedo hacerlo ¡no puedo hacerlo con Athena en mis brazos! Sigo moviéndome esquivándolo, caigo por un barranco, la bebé se me ha caído de los brazos y con terror, veo como Shura la sostiene y la apunta, no lo puedo creer ¿Athena va a morir en manos de quien es su caballero mas fiel? No lo puedo permitir, me escucho decir:

\- ¡trueno atómico! Y las llamas regresan otra vez, estoy en las ruinas de la acrópolis, es de primera hora de la mañana, tengo a la bebé en brazos y me siento muy debilitado, mis latidos van cuenta atrás, cuando veo a alguien, un japonés.

-joven ¿necesita ayuda? Lo miro con desesperación, realmente yo no importo, importa la bebé que tengo en brazos.

Señor, Athena vuelve cada cierto tiempo, para proteger a la humanidad, esta bebé, es la encarnación de Athena, por favor, se lo suplico, cuídela. El asiente y le entrego a la bebé.

-debe buscar a sus caballeros…los que puedan…defenderla…por favor…proteja a...At..hen…a las llamas me envuelven una vez mas, el sol me deslumbra, los ruidos me aturden y corro, corro lejos del coliseo con mis lágrimas al viento, corro a pesar de que todo el mundo me llama, escapé, huí, no puedo soportarlo ¡no puedo soportarlo!

He llorado, he llorado por un largo rato, no se por cuanto, pero si me han dejado asumir mi futuro, es para que me prepare, disfrute cada día y haga unas cuantas cosas antes de morir, regreso al coliseo donde mi padre me espera, los chiquitos me saltan encima cuando me ven llegar.

-Aioros ¿Por qué te fuiste? Pregunta Camus –no, no fue por nada. Logro darle una sonrisa al pequeño y el se relaja, Aioria tira de mi pantalón.

-si hermano ¡por que huiste! Espectros ¿Qué le puedo decir a mi pequeño hermanito? Suspiro.

-nada Aioria, me dio miedo ver a papá inconsciente. El asiente, papá me mira, lo sabe, seguramente lo sabe.

Ha pasado la fiesta, ya estamos todos, debo dejar algo para proteger mi casa, a los caballeros que mandé a entrenar, debo dejarles algo a ellos y a mi hermano, para Aioria he estado confeccionando un diario con mis vivencias, para los demás, dejaré pruebas que deberán pasar, si son dignos, encontrarán mi última voluntad, si no, mi armadura los matará, tomo la punta de la flecha y en griego antiguo escribo:

"caballeros, encomiendo a Athena a su cuidado"

Es lo único decente que he podido hacer por ellos, realmente lo único que he podido hacer por todo, ojalá pueda proteger también a los niños de oro, pero eso, me es imposible queda rogar que las enseñanzas de sus respectivos maestros, no sean borradas por la guerra brutal.

Hablé con el abuelito, muchas veces antes de su muerte, el me dio serenidad para aceptarlo, dijo que cuando se nos muestran estos hechos que son lo que no podemos cambiar, es para prepararnos y dejar cosas para los demás, nuestro buen recuerdo, nuestros asuntos pendientes, voy subiendo hacia la sala del maestro, es la fehcha indicada, miro a Aioria que está en los hombros del tío Lucas.

¡hermano! Me grita, me detengo y le sonrío, el baja de los hombros del tío y se trepa en mi.

-hermano, que bueno verte ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pregunta, le beso la frente.

-voy a hacer un poco de guardia arriba, órdenes del maestro. El asiente.

-mañana es domingo ¿jugamos sega todo el día? ¡tengo un juego nuevo llamado Sonyc! Sonrío, si no lo hago, no podré evitar llorar.

\- ¡desde luego Aioria!¡paso por ti! Cuando haya descansado. El asiente, me besa la frente –te quiero hermano. Trago saliva, beso su mejilla y su frente.

-yo también leoncito, se bueno, se fuerte. El sonríe y se baja de mi, se vuelve a trepar a su maestro y se alejan a la parte privada de su casa, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se me salgan, lloro, lloro desconsolado por un momento, luego pienso que el destino no me puede ver así, derrotado, aunque este día sea mi fin, daré mi resplandor con alegría, con una sonrisa para mi Athena, que si no lo hago, ella estará mas asustada de lo que ya de por si, va a estar, colocando mi sonrisa serena, voy a recibir el beso de la muerte, confiando, en que estarás viva, sana y feliz mi querida Athena y que mi espíritu, siempre te cuidará desde las estrellas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola chicas! U hola si alguien lee este fic, espero todas estén bien.

Un capi un poco fuerte, una situación mu difícil de imaginar.

El escenario se ubica tras la muerte de Aioros.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!con un buen REVIEW!

Sain seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, lucho para que todo encaje.

Homake 6, sufrimiento y desgracia de Aioria.

Estaba dormido, ya mi maestro me había acostado, soñaba, soñaba con la vez que fuimos a disneylandia, por el cumpleaños de Muss y Toin, corría entre Saga y mi hermano, cuando el sueño cambió de repente, me encontraba en una casa griega muy bonita, era muy bella, toda blanca, con adornos y todas esas cosas, parecía una de esas casas con las que a mi Marín le gusta jugar, me adentré mas en ella ¡alguien me llamaba! Seguí mi camino y la vi, era la niña mas linda de la historia ¡y no pienso que todas las niñas sean lindas! Son monstros tan feos como los cíclopes, excepto Marín, ella es una niña muy linda ¡muy linda! Pero esta niña ¡también era la mas bella de la historia! Me sonrió.

-Aioria ¿podrás perdonarme? Preguntó con calma, me acerqué a ella - ¿perdonarte por que? No me importaría darte mi merienda del colegio si tienes hambre. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron.

-por todo el daño, que por mi culpa has vivido y vivirás, Aioria, recurda que tu hermano es… pero nunca llegué a saber lo que mi hermano era, alguien me despertó, me haló bruscamente de mi cama.

\- ¡a donde fue el traidor! Gritó uno de los guardias, lo único que hice fue dar un grito, pero otro me golpeó el estómago.

\- ¡no mientas maldito gusano!¡sabemos que sabes a donde fue el traidor de tu grité - ¡no se nada!¡no se nada!maldito hermano! Pero ellos me golpeaban, me pateaban y me dolía mucho, me hice una bola para impedir los golpes.

\- ¡sabes que el maldito de tu hermano intentó matar a Athena y huyó con la armadura!¡huyó con la armadura de sagitario! Exclamaban los guardias golpeándome mas y mas - ¡a estas alturas el señor Shura ya debió haberlo matado! Exclamaba el otro.

\- ¡mi hermano no es un traidor!¡déjenme!suéltenme! gritaba mientras ellos me seguían golpeando - ¡plasma relámpago! Lanzó la voz de mi maestro detrás de mi, enviando a esos guardias a la pared.

-Asfódelos ¿Por qué golpeas a un inocente? Preguntó mi maestro con severidad, mientras se acercaba a mi y me cargaba, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro –ese niño es hermano del traidor Aioros, quien huyó tras intentar matar a Athena, se llevó la armadura de Sagitario y seguro, este mocoso, sabe donde está. Mi maestro endureció la mirada.

-Aioria no sabe nada. Dijo mientras los guardias malditos lo miraban –es nuestro deber interrogarlo. Dijo Asfódelos, se acercó a mi maestro pero este, en un movimiento sorprendente, le clavó la lanza en el estómago.

-este es el interrogatorio que sacarás ¡si vuelven a acercarse a mi aprendiz!¡fuera vasofias del inframundo!¡largo! el guardia restante se fue mientras yo, abrazaba a mi maestro.

La señora Kimiko ayudaba a curarme –se que no sabes nada hijo. Dijo por fin mi maestro, lo miré –lamento mucho la situación que estás pasando, necesito que vengas conmigo cuando Kimiko termine contigo. Asentí, cuando ella terminó, seguí a mi maestro, llegamos a las ruinas de la acrópolis, en un sitio, había una mortaja, mi maestro se acercó a esta.

-acá está, Aioria. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, toqué la tela y sentí el frío del cuerpo de mi hermano, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-primero papá, ahora tu ¡me dejaste solo!¡prometiste que vendrías a jugar sega conmigo!¡me dejaste!¡me dejaste! Exclamé, golpeando el frío cuerpo de mi ermano, lo golpeaba y lloraba - ¡por que me traicionaste!¡por que me dejaste! Exclamaba una y otra vez, mi maestro me apartó de la mortaja, me sujetó fuerte, clavando su mirada en mi.

-escúchame Aioria, digan lo que digan, siempre recuerda que tu hermano no es un traidor, nosotros no lo creemos, siendo el que recibió a Atena, el sería incapaz de traicionarla. Dijo, pero no le quise creer, lo aferré, con la fuerza del dolor y la desesperación, al fondo, estaba mamá, suponía que la tía Kimiko había ido por ella, lloraba abrazada a esta última, mi maestro cargó el cuerpo envuelto de mi hermano y llegamos al cementerio, me sorprendió mucho ver a los tíos allí, pero como todo el mundo, se teletransportaba en emergencias, supuse que esto calificaba como una después de todo, uno solo la utiliza cuando es necesario moverse con rapidez, aunque es fácil de usar, delatas tu posición y te pierdes de hacer el recorrido completo, claro, te cansas mas rápido, igual, mamá se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de mi hermano, mientras yo, al lado de los tíos, esperaba a la culminación.

Poco tiempo después, mamá enfermó, una enfermedad atípica, solo una porción pequeña de la humanidad la tenía, mamá murió, dejándome solo, completa e inhumanamente solo, no queriendo hacer mas nada que entrenar, en el santuario, estaba completamente solo, solo me hablaba Marín, nadie mas, Máscara y Afrodita me miraban ppor encima del hombro, Shura no me hablaba en lo absoluto, recibí una llamada de Mu, otra de Shaka y otra de Camus, donde sorprendentemente, los 3 se aderían al pensamiento de los tíos, de que mi hermano no era un traidor, tiempo después, Milo y Alde fueron a visitar, Alde no quiso dirigirme la palabra, igual que los aprendices de plata, como todos los demás, me miraba por encima del hombro y Milo, Milo…el dijo…dijo que aunque su padre creyera que yo no era un traidor, el si lo creía, porque era hermano de un traidor, y por siempre sería un traidor ¡seguro que había hablado con Shura! Y así, permanecía solo, aunque estuviera rodeado de gente, porque en mi permanecía, la marca de la traición de mi hermano Aioros.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá les dejo ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Esperando que les guste y ya se, no tengo perdón de dios, pero aunque tenía la idea, no le había dado forma, ya se la di, acá está.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo estas hstorias.

Homake 7, la princesa y la sirena.

-y así,, Ariel se casó con el príncipe Eric y vivieron felices para siempre. Leyó mi mami, aplaudí –excelente. Dije feliz –ya es hora de dormir princesa escorpión. Me dijo mami, asentí y me acosté, mami me arropó.

-cierra tus ojitos dulce angelito, y descansa para que puedas vivir otro gran día. Sonreí –te quiero mami. Dije –y yo a ti cielo. Me dijo ella, prendió la lámpara de Sebastián que tenía en la esquina mas lejana de la habitación y salió.

-me gustaría ser una sirena. Dije, suspiré –que lindo sería, ser la sirenita y que Antoin fuera… me reí.

-Honey Rebeca. Regañó mamá - ¡lo siento mami!. Exclamé, miré la luna y sonreí, mientras pensaba en sirenas con colas de colores, me quedé dormida.

Papá y Milongas, que insiste en decir que soy la mascota de mi papá, estaban en la casa, ninguno quería salir, se que entrenan duro, Milo será dentro de 2 años un caballero dorado ¡pero yo quería ir al mar! Mamá me miró.

-cielo, si tantas ganas tienes de ir anda. La miré boquiabierta - ¿de verdad?. Pregunté –desde luego. Dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

-ya tienes 7, debes aprender a defenderte. Asentí –si mami. Dije feliz, tomé mis alohas y salí hacia la playa, como estaba solita, puse mi bolso encima de mi paño rosa y me lancé al agua, jugaba con mi cabello echándolo hacia atrás, como hacía Ariel en la escena en la roca, lo hacía y lo hacía, cuando escuché un grito, vi algo plateado, lo miré bien, eso me llevó a ver a una chica con un vestido.

-quédate quieta sirena. Decía un señor feo y desdientado ¡me dio mucho pero mucho miedo! Papá me dijo que no me acercara a ellos.

\- ¡suéltenme!¡malditos descerebrados!¡suéltenme!. la sirena sufría, se veía en su cara ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? Tenía un trozo de coral grandote y lo lancé, tengo buena puntería, el que la sujetaba dejó caer la red.

-maldita mocosa. Me dijo, me asusté y quise correr, la vi intentar liberarse y golpear la red en frustración, el hombre iba a agarrarme, así que me hundí, soy rápida y pude nadar con mucha agilidad.

\- ¡no puedo romperla!. Me dijo la hermosa muchacha de cabello plateado, asomó su cola y la vi –eres, eres ¡eres una sirena de verdad!. Exclamé, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, intenté abrirla.

\- ¡no!¡así no podrás!. Exclamó ella –dime que hacer ¡dime que hacer!. Exclamé a mi vez –hay una estrella plateada, búscala. No perdí tiempo y me hundí, la vi en el suelo, relumbrando como un charquito de plata, la tomé y salí, respiré pero el hombre desdientado me hundió la cabeza, desesperada, le clavé la estrella en la nariz, la saqué mientras el gritaba y corté la red, pasó como mantequilla, la sirena me ayudó con su cuerpo, cuando estuvo libre, me tomó la mano y nos hundimos, aferré la estrella mientras nos alejábamos.

Aparecimos en un arrecife y tomé aire con desesperación –lo siento, debía huir. Dijo la hermosa sirena - ¿Por qué no me dejaste allí?. pregunté curiosa, ella me miraba, sus ojos morados eran muy bonitos y sus escamas moradas, relucían como joyas en el sol.

-niña, esos hombres son traficantes de criaturas como yo y de personas, si dejaba que te atraparan, sería una malagradecida ¿Cómo te llamas?. Me preguntó –Honey. Dije rápidamente, ella abrió los ojos, los cerró y sonrió, su cabello cambió a azul.

\- ¡guau!¿como hiciste eso?. Pregunté –soy metamorfa. Explicó - ¿Qué es vetaborga?. Pregunté –metamorfa: quiere decir que puedo cambiar mi aspecto del cabello a como quiera, generalmente lo hago con las emociones. Asentí.

\- ¿el azul que significa?. Pregunté –conmoción. Dijo con calma - ¿Por qué estás conmocionada?. Pregunté –nunca esperé conocerte. Contestó, la miré.

\- ¿conoces a alguien que yo conozca?. Pregunté –si, a Antoin. Sonreí - ¡que bien!¡Toin te cuidará! Es muy gentil. Ella suspiró.

-lo se, se que es gentil.a sentí - ¿y como te llamas tu?. Pregunté –soy Kim, es un gusto, gracias por salvarme…oye ¿Por qué me salvaste?. Preguntó –porque quiero ser una heroína como mi papá, el siempre ayuda a todos, a criaturas como tu y a los humanos, yo quiero hacer lo mismo, pero no me eligieron a mik. Dije con tristeza, Kim me abrazó.

-hay muchas maneras de salvar a la gente Honey, tu me salvaste hoy. Sonreí –si, dime Kim ¿Por qué tu aleta es como un vestido?. Pregunté.

-es el tipo de sirena que soy, me conocen como sirena lunar. Dijo y me contó la leyenda, que de un rayo de plata, nació una sirena toda plateada, cabellos, cola, ojos y piel blanca, y que venía a un baile con un tritón que quería un amor y por eso, el diseño quedó.

Hablamos y hablamos, hasta muy tarde, cuando Kim se dio cuenta, me regresó al lugar donde me había encontrado, al llegar y ella estar sobre la luna, constaté que sus escamas ahora iluminadas, parecían de plata, cuando vi, el aguijón rojo.

¡que querías hacer con mi hija sirena!. Exclamó papá, lo miré - ¡no papá!¡no le hagas daño a Kim!. Mamá me abrazó y casi me asficcia, trataba de soltarme, papá le lanzó otro piquete.

\- ¡ella solo me protegió!. Grité, pero nadie me escuchaba, mamá me sujetaba –ven cariño, vamos a la casa. pero me negaba.

\- ¡no!¡no!¡Kim!¡Kim!¡Kim!¡Milo socorro!¡socorro!¡socorrooooooooo!. grité a todo pulmón.

\- ¡papá no!. gritó mi hermano atravesándose y recibiendo el piquete – ¡es amiga de Toin!¡su nombre es Kim!¡es una aprendiz de espectro!¡no lo hagas!. Papá bajó el piquete siguiente, me solté de mamá y corrí hacia Kim llorando.

-lo siento Kim, lo siento mucho. Dije solozando, ella me acarició la cabeza –todo está bien p'rincesa, ya no llores, papás protectores hay en todos lados. Mi hermano se acercó –déjame curarla. Me dijo, le di un manotón.

\- ¡no!. exclamé –Honey, prometo que la curaré. Me dijo, miré en sus ojos y le creí, vi un piquete que no era de mi hermano atravesar la noche como una estrella fugaz y clavarse en Kim, quien dio un grito y luego suspiró.

-lo lamento Kim. Dijo mi hermano –gracias Mil. Dijo ella, vi sus pies, asomaban por su vestido de sirena, que era todo pegado y entallado, mamá la ayudó a ponerse de pie, papá la miraba.

-me disculpo. Dijo –pensé que eras una sirena maligna. Ella estaba un poco enojada –no lo soy señor Ricardo. Dijo –Honey desapareció y no tuve idea de que pasó. Ella asintió.

-su hija me salvó de unos cazadores, a riesgo de su integnidad. Asentí, le di la estrella pero ella la rechazó.

-déjalo, puede que te sirva mas a ti que a mi, no solo es una cuchilla shuriken, puede ser usada como un coqueto gancho. Dijo y acto seguido se lanzó nuevamente al agua, muy triste y acompañada por mi familia, regresé a casa, donde fui felicitada y aconsejada, ese día, me regalaron el medallón de escorpión, con un poco de cosmos de mi papá y de Mil, para que pudiera llamarlos por cosmos si hiciera falta.


End file.
